villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sawyer
Sawyer (ソーヤー Sōyā), formerly known by the codename Racer (レーサー Rēsā), is a recurring character and former antagonist of the anime and manga series Fairy Tail. He is a former member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild, Oración Seis. He also led another Dark Guild, Harpuia, his so-called "personal Guild". Sawyer was among the remaining Oración Seis members who comprised the Reborn Oración Seis. After his escape from prison, he became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière, who joined per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. He was voiced by Junji Majima in the Japanese version of the anime, and Jeff Plunk in the English version. Appearance Sawyer is a very tall, massive man with a long face and blonde and black hair, with the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk, and the black part composing the rest of his hair being very short, almost shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a pair of stitches on each side of his mouth, making it seem like he has a reduced Glasgow smile. He wears a massive reinforced chinguard, which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, covering his cheeks as well, which extends up to his green-tinted sunglasses, obscuring his eyes during most of his appearances. His outfit consists of a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders and on the sleeves, is emblazoned with many writings and logos: in the centre of its chest are the name and symbol of Sawyer's guild, with a small winged boot-like object reading “S1” drawn over it, on the left; below the “Oración Seis” writing, the left side of the jacket’s abdomen is adorned by the writing “Balam Alliance”, which has a square-shaped draw containing a hand performing a V sign below it; the right sports instead the writing “Grimoire Heart”, and below it, an oval containing the writing “Tartaros”. The back of the jacket also bears Oración Seis’ name and symbol; such symbol is also emblazoned on the right part of the jacket’s high collar, held closed by a large button. Each white sleeve bears a large red stripe going down from the jacket’s shoulders; while the right one is blank, the left one bears the writing “Now loading” on it. The suit’s pants are white in color and quite loose, held up by a belt-like thing circling Sawyer’s waist, closed by a large button similar to the one on his jacket’s collar, with red pockets below the waist and flat pad-like things covering the knees and the parts above and below them. The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves with red fingers, each bearing Oración Seis’ symbol in a square on the back of the hand, and by dark running shoes. Under his jacket, Sawyer wears a simple, light-colored A-shirt. In the anime, Sawyer's attire received some changes, with his chinguard being less massive and slightly different in shape, and, most notably, all of the writings and logos emblazoned on his jacket being removed, with the exception of a large, black Oración Seis's symbol imprinted on the back. Personality Sawyer's most distinctive trait is his extreme fondness for speed, with him often mentioning said topic even during casual conversation. He takes great pride in his speed and running ability, claiming them to be unsurpassed; Sawyer often refers to his opponents as being "slow", and even dedicated his prayer to his desire to be "the fastest". Sawyer abhors being stopped by someone, as when Gray Fullbuster did so twice, Sawyer exclaimed that he was going to kill him. He was also shown brutalizing Lyon Vastia after the Lamia Scale Mage downplayed his speed and offensive power. Despite this, he appears to be more effervescent and lighthearted than other members of his guild, displaying a comedic expression of shocked dismay when Gray and Lyon started stripping, and telling Lyon that, had his opponents not been the Oración Seis, it would have been perfectly acceptable for him to remain overconfident. Sawyer nonetheless possess extreme dedication towards his guild, believing it to be invincible and taking great pride in being a member of it, so much (in fact) that he was willing to sacrifice himself without hesitation, all in order to kill his opponents and protect his guild's reputation. After the seven-year timeskip, Sawyer has lost much of his entertaining and speed-obsessed nature, preferring to focus on the defeat of his enemies and the achievement of their guild's new goal. History When he was a small child, Sawyer was a Tower of Heaven slave, until, that is, he was personally chosen by Brain to become a member of the Oración Seis. Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the Allied Forces, Racer is ordered by Brain to dispose of the alliance, which he swiftly does, defeating them all before they have a chance to fight back; he also momentarily assists in Cobra's battle against Erza Scarlet. After the Oración Seis kidnap Wendy Marvell and Happy, Brain orders Racer to retrieve one of the Dark Guild's belongings. Approximately one hour later, Racer returns with a large coffin, inside of which is the comatose Jellal Fernandes. The Dark Mage is then subsequently sent to deal with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Carla, whom are closing in on the Oración Seis' hideout. Contrary to the result of their first encounter, the Mages manage to avoid his attacks; Gray opts to battle Racer so as to let Natsu and Carla proceed with their mission. Later on, Racer spots Natsu and Carla exiting the cave, successful in rescuing Wendy and Happy, and swiftly knocks them out of the air. Before he can attack again, Gray blocks his path with a wall of ice; an extremely annoyed Racer is then told by a fatigued Gray that ice can stop even the fastest of beings. Insulted by this, Racer decides to finish the battle with Gray rather than go after Natsu; he uses Dead Grand Prix, wherein he summons forth a multitude of motorcycles to attack Gray. Hopping on one of the motorcycles, Racer continues his assault, though he is quickly pursued by the Ice-Make Mage, who mounts one as well; Racer continues to overpower Gray. Later, despite Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy joining the battle, Racer continues to overpower them, all before he mocks Gray and Lyon. Racer then moves in for the kill, watching Lyon whisper something in Gray's ear. Racer watches Lyon freeze Gray; he is then attacked by both Lyon and Sherry, although to no effect. Infuriated by Lyon's persistent taunting, Racer chases after the Lamia Scale Mages, who continues his goading. Finally reaching Lyon, Racer furiously beats him until the man collapses; the Oración Seis member withdraws a knife from his person and holds it to Lyon, all the while claiming that he is unbeatable. Just then, however, the weaknesses of Racer's Magic are revealed: he merely distorts another person's sense of time within a certain range, making him appear to be fast. Realizing too late that Gray is outside the range of his Slowing Magic, Racer is shot by an arrow of ice, defeating him. However Racer refuses to accept defeat, tearing off his shirt to reveal explosive Lacrima on his person with the intention of taking the three with him in a final suicidal attack. Lyon, however, tackles him off a cliff and apparently sacrifices himself to save his friends, exploding along with Racer. However, Lyon emerges from the explosion dragging Racer with him. Racer is later arrested by Lahar and the Rune Knights. Key of the Starry Sky arc (anime) When the Infinity Clock is assembled, the Reborn Oración Seis are warped into the area, directly in front of the Fairy Tail Members and the Legion Corps; Racer appears with Angel, Cobra, Midnight, Grim Reaper and Jackpot. When Natsu, Dan and Byro try to attack them, Racer, along the other members of the Reborn Oración Seis, watches as Midnight attacks them. Racer and Cobra then attack Fairy Tail on Midnight's command, wherein they knock out several members before ultimately escaping after Angel destroys the surrounding area with Barakiel. Having successfully retrieved the Infinity Clock, Racer and his fellow guildmates relocate at an unspecified location. While there, they talk amongst themselves, specifically about their goal: to annihilate all with form. With their duties reaffirmed, Racer and his fellows continue their attacking of churches; the Dark Guild's actions make headlines and Racer is spotted by several eyewitnesses. Racer is later seen at the cathedral where Lahar, Doranbolt and Katja are currently located; the Dark Mage attacks Katja. Although he is initially stopped by Doranbolt, Racer quickly gains the other hand and defeats him. Revealing a glowing-red dagger to be on his person, Racer attacks Katja with it, though Doranbolt intercepts the attack. Despite this, however, Racer states that the Anti-Link is complete and leaves. When Fairy Tail decides to head to the Infinity Clock by boarding the Christina, Racer sneaks aboard and destroys the stern of the ship, prompting Mirajane and Elfman Strauss to come out onto the deck; Racer ambushes the two Mages, but Mirajane counter attacks using her Satan Soul and throws him, along with herself, off of the airship. Although initially having the upper hand, before he can return to the airship and destroy it, Mirajane uses Satan Soul: Halphas, claiming to Racer that he will be stopped at any and all costs. Racer attempts to flee so that he may destroy the Christina, but soon realizes that Mirajane and he share the same level of speed. As he is chased down by her, Racer starts to see Mirajane as the guards of the Tower of Heaven, which sends him spiraling into a panic; Racer shouts for Mirajane to stay away from him, though his speed is once again matched and he is struck down. Ignoring Mirajane's plea to stop the fight, Racer creates numerous illusions of himself and begins a counterattack. The real Racer is soon found, however, and both he and Mirajane are thrown to the ground. Racer demands to know from Mirajane how she managed to become faster than him, to which she replies that they are different, because she is moving forward, whereas he is simply running away from his past. Defeated, Racer gets up and attempts to walk away, but Mirajane tells him that he now is free and will not be chased by anyone again, which results in Racer kneeling down on the ground and crying in redemption. Racer is later apprehended by the Magic Council along with all the other members of the original Oración Seis and taken back to prison. Tartaros arc After having been imprisoned, Racer, along with the rest of the Oración Seis, are shown to have been freed by Cobra. Commenting that freedom is a wonderful thing, Racer watches with a disturbed expression as Cobra coldly cuts Brain down in front of them. Afterwards, he gleefully asks what they should do first; as the other members voice what they wish to do, Jellal and Meredy appear, prepared to assign the group their first task. However, the group instead prepares to battle and upon hearing Jellal say he will take on all of them at once, Racer remarks that they are being underestimated and states that they won't let anyone take their freedom. The first to engage, he finds himself unable to hit Jellal, who casually refers to him as "Sawyer" prompting Racer to speak out against the use of his real name. Cobra's intervention proves fruitless as well, as Jellal knocks the former into Racer, sending them flying. Seeing Jellal take on all of Oración Seis at once, Racer is visibly frustrated. However, he does eventually manage to hit Jellal once, continuing his assault alongside Cobra to hit Jellal a number of times as the Crime Sorcière Mage struggles to fight back. As Midnight states from behind that they are giving it their all because they are finally free, Jellal suddenly surges forward, smashing Racer in the face as he states that the freedom they think they have is a lie, true freedom being something that he will offer them. Falling to the ground as Jellal moves to take on his friends, both Racer and the others fail to notice Brain moving behind them, awakening as Zero. Racer later listens in shock as Jellal states that he'll free the Oración Seis by defeating them; Racer watches, utterly bewildered, as Jellal is viciously attacked by a revived Zero. As Racer looks on in shock at how nothing is left of Jellal, the man reappears in a shattering of light, revealing Zero's assault to be Midnight's illusion, something which irritates Racer. Suddenly, light envelops Racer and his comrades and they are struck by Jellal's Grand Chariot, greatly injuring him; he and his fellows are also struck by the mighty Sema, leaving all of the fighting Oración Seis defeated in the spell's crater. However, he is shocked along with the rest of his guildmates when Jellal offers them to join Crime Sorcière and help to defeat Zeref. A few days later, Sawyer, along with members of the Oración Seis, joins Crime Sorcière, tagging along with Jellal as they visit Magnolia. There, he and Erik mock Jellal's form of giving Erza the support she requires to escape the gruesome torture she was reminded of when captured and deceived. The group then continues their hunt for Zeref as they turn to leave. Alvarez Empire arc Macbeth and his comrades arrive in the north, at Zonia, to assist in the war against the Alvarez Empire; Sawyer promptly asks Sorano why she is wearing a bikini to a place like Zonia when she states that she heard that it was a snow-covered mountain. Before he and his comrades can do anything, however, Sawyer is caught in the light of Irene Belserion's Universe One and is warped to a new location. Magic and Abilities Slowing Magic: Sawyer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Sawyer’s own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Sawyer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Sawyer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out his foes, Sawyer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Sawyer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards. After the timeskip, Sawyer's mastery of this form of Magic has increased to the point where he is able to easily outmaneuver Doranbolt's Teleportation Magic and make his attacks more unpredictable than ever before; the attainment of such a boost in power required the sacrifice of Sawyer's "heart". Aiding him in his speed enhancement is a suit that glows whenever he makes use of his Magic. *'Motor': Combining his hand-to-hand combat prowess with his Slowing Magic, Sawyer rushes towards his opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around him with his legs. *'Gear Change: Red Zone': Sawyer distorts the time perceived by the targets of his Magic even further, allowing him to appear to move much faster. Vehicle Magic: Aside from his Slowing Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Sawyer has been shown capable of summoning vehicles and objects related to them, which he can remotely control, keeping up with his fondness for speed. *'Dead Grand Prix': Sawyer raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin, prompting a hoard of Magical motorcycles to appear. Sawyer is capable of both riding such motorcycles and controlling them remotely, and the one he was shown riding upon came equipped with a multi-barreled Magical gun capable of rapid fire. However, due to the motorbikes possessing SE-Plugs, they can be ridden by opponents as well, as seen when Gray could pilot one of them. Sawyer described this spell as a "motor show from hell". *'High Side Rush': Sawyer moves his hand towards the target, generating a multitude of spinning tires to appear and attack his target at high speed; this spell can be performed while Sawyer is riding a motorbike from his Dead Grand Prix. Immense Strength: Sawyer possesses high natural jumping talent and an extreme amount of lower body strength, which renders him capable of performing great physical feats. He was shown capable of reducing one of his motorbikes to pieces with a single kick, and of leaping from the bottom of a cliff to its top to attack Natsu and Gray. On a side note, his overall strength doesn't seem to be limited to his lower body, as he was able to send Natsu flying away with a simple punch and transport a large, heavy steel coffin containing an unconscious Jellal Fernandes over a long distance. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sawyer is extremely accomplished in hand-to-hand combat, relying on it, along with his Slowing Magic, as his main form of offense, and being powerful enough to incapacitate multiple foes with this combination alone. He was shown using a variety of punches and kicks connected with fluent motions, remaining suspended in midair for large amounts of time to perform notable acrobatic feats like spinning kicks, hitting many enemies at once. He could also strike Lyon while the latter encased himself in ice, with no harm done to himself, and kick Gray on multiple occasions whilst both were riding the motorcycles that accompany the Dead Grand Prix. Gallery Sawyer as a boy.png|Sawyer as a kid Racer 7 years later.png|Racer in his post-timeskip outfit. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Anarchist Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable